Swallow
by Oddery
Summary: Kouga and Kagome are married and are going through a dry spell... but that's changing tonight.  Out-of-This-World Lemon.  ONE-SHOT  AU Kouga/Kagome


_I'd like to apologize to those of you who are still patiently looking forward to the next chapter of Hummingbird, Owl, and Nightingale. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update them. So, to tide you over, here's a Kagome/Kouga lemon for those of you who are eager to see them together in one of my lemons._

_**The story's title is named after the **__**bird**__** swallow; it is not meant as a sexual thing. But it's funny how it worked out that way. Lol.**_

**()()()()()()()()()()**

**Swallow**

**Disclaimer: I'll own Inuyasha when I blow the Pope.**

Kouga laid in bed with his wife one Friday evening, watching a movie on cable. It was a foggy night in April, and the air was comfortably cool in their room. They had both just finished taking a shower, and the brief, airy scent of each other's soaps became apparent to Kouga. His wife's scent in particular. Being a demon, Kouga picks up many different smells in a day. He finds his wife -Kagome- to have the most pleasing scent. To him, she smelled of the world he once knew, before the modern age had taken nature's best scents away. He was freer back then, and then the world changed. She brought him back to the past. Not in the sense that she made him relive it, but in the sense that she reminded him and assured him that those times existed and always will every time he took a breath of her natural scent. Shampoos and other hair products his wife used enhanced it to the point where the only thing his mind could think about was her, and her body -the way it curved in all the right places; from her breasts to her hips and waist, Kagome was an unknowingly voluptuous, sexy woman with an innocent aura (although Kouga knew better than to think that about her, especially after all the sticky situations that they'd gotten into together, i. e. -that _she_ got them into together). He grinned as he thought about their newlywed days, chuckling inwardly. He gently caressed her hip, feeling the curve of it through her thin nightgown. She liked to wear a certain white cotton nightgown to bed sometimes, and she happened to be wearing that same nightgown tonight. This was Kouga's favorite of Kagome's pajamas, mainly because it was short and somehow managed to give her breasts that perfect support to make them look extra full and jiggly. Her scent, coupled with the thought of the softness of her body against his, began to make Kouga hot.

The past few months for them had been so busy and hectic that neither of them saw much of each other. Their jobs kept requiring them to come in at odd hours of the day, and often times on the rare occasions they were at home, they were home alone. If the other happened to be home as well, it was only because they had to get some sleep. Tonight was the first night they were in bed together in a long time. Though they never officially celebrated this magnificent fact, tonight they were able to dine together and watch television together and to finally enjoy each other's company as a married couple. Although at the moment Kouga had something more physical in mind. He spooned himself against her, not paying attention to the screen, but her.

"This is a really good movie," Kagome remarked quietly.

"It is," he murmured, though he couldn't recall the title or remember the name of the lead actor or the plot. Kagome's scent rattled his bones and tempted him into her skin. He wanted to sink his fangs into her skin, and cause that little pinch of pain that she loved so much. He wanted to taste the faint peach flavor on her skin and in the small amount of blood that would enter his mouth. His tongue begged to taste her skin, her nipples… her cunt. Kouga's penis began to stir, causing him to move slightly away from her. He didn't want to hint too much at the beginning. His style was always seduction: he liked making _her_ want it. It didn't matter if it was a quickie in a bar bathroom when they were dating, or having sex at Kagome's mother's house when her mother was in the room right next to them -Kouga liked making Kagome crazy (mainly because she made _him_ crazy).

He kissed the back of her head, squeezing her into him. "I've missed you so much." He nuzzled the back of her neck, smelling her wet hair with all of the fruity oils she combs through it after her showers. His cock flooded with warmth and spirit.

She rolled over to face him, smiling softly. Something in Kouga's tone made her forget about the movie behind her. "I've missed you, too," she said, leaning up to kiss him. He took it greedily, hungrily kissing her back. She murmured a soft, pleasured sigh against his lips as his tongue grazed hers, "Mmm." She pulled away shyly, but Kouga knew better than to think she was actually timid. He knew she was toying with him, and she knew he knew she was toying with him.

He smiled down at her, his '_I want to fuck you_' smile. He scooted forward a bit, rubbing her smooth thigh with his, clothed in his pajama bottoms. Kagome bit her lip, a haze slowly drifting over her eyes. Kouga felt the sexual tension between them grow so strong it threatened to turn them both in to ravenous, fucking beasts. She looked up into his powder blue eyes lustfully and leaned up to kiss him again, this time much deeper and with renewed aggression.

"Is someone horny?" she asked quietly once they finished. Kouga continued to gyrate on his wife's lower half, his arousal becoming more and more prominent each time he pressed against her.

"You know it."

Kagome hoisted herself on top of Kouga suddenly, straddling his waist. "I need you, Kouga," she said, leaning back. "It's been too long."

He smirked, "Are you going to be a little sex kitten tonight?" His hands went up her thighs, under the skirt of her nightgown. He felt the curve of her hips as his calloused hands ran across her clean, smooth skin. She began to move herself against him, grinding on him. Kouga moaned and then held her hips firmly against him, "… guess I have my answer."

Kagome closed her eyes and gently dry humped him, slowly rocking back and forth on his lap. Kouga kept his hips moving, moaning. She slid down him, using her hands to undo the tie on his pajama bottoms. He stopped her, sitting up. He kissed her once more, his hands coming up to firmly grasp her breasts. They filled his palms, and his erection twitched. Her nipples were hard underneath the thin fabric of the nightgown, and he ached to taste them. He pulled down the straps, down so far that the fabric holding in her breasts was now useless. She took her arms out of the top of the nightgown, allowing Kouga better access to her chest. She cradled his head as his lips kissed her soft, sensitive nipples. He licked and suckled them, and she could only mewl. Her fingertips pressed into his tied back hair as she sighed in pleasure. She started to become more and more aroused, heat pooling between her legs and radiating throughout her entire body. Her hand felt down Kouga's waist, stopping at his crotch. She reached her hand inside his pants, feeling his warm erection.

She forced Kouga back down onto the bed, smiling a naughty smile. He watched her as she lifted the nightgown off her head, the glow from the television outlining her body in a blue-white light. The way she shook her damp hair and teased him with it made him even harder. Kouga undressed as well, taking off his shirt and throwing it to the side. Kagome took off his bottoms and threw them away. She crawled, catlike, up his legs. She kept her face close to his skin, her lips gently trailing up his bare, hairless thigh.

Kouga bit his lip, his hips moving his cock eagerly in anticipation. His wife was excellent at doing what she was about to do, something that had surprised him greatly when they'd first started dating. She'd seemed like such an innocent woman, so free spirited and kind. He was quite surprised when he found out that she was a little naughty. Just the kind of woman Kouga liked. Not that Kouga was only interested in his wife's bedroom skills, but tonight that's what he wanted to focus on.

He smirked, his pearly white fangs showing as he sat up on his elbows, tilting his head. "Mm," he murmured, "you're so cruel when you tease me like this."

Kagome giggled, "But I always come through, don't I?" She gave him a mischievous little grin as her small pink tongue came out to lick the swollen, pulsing head of Kouga's throbbing cock.

His head hit the pillows, unaware of how long it had been since her tongue had touched him. "Ohhh," he breathed softly. He slowly opened his eyes, looking at her with lustful anticipation.

Kagome's hand reached up to touch him. He was thick, just a hair short of being _too_ thick. He was long, but proportional, and he was smooth in her palm. She began to move her hand up and down, her grip barely present as she jerked him. Her mouth covered the head of his cock again, and he moaned. Her lips and tongue thoroughly moistened his tip, sucking and licking in alternating circular motions. Kouga was caught in a haze of steamy arousal, his hand gently clasped in Kagome's hair as his hips moved to match her mouth's speed on him. His groans continued until they crescendoed into deep, loud moans. Her mouth's feather-light touches on the tip of his dick made him nearly cum on the spot. He licked his lips, panting.

And then… her scent hit him full force, blinding him with demonic lust. He could smell the sweetness drifting from her wet lower lips, and he and the beast inside him had a mutual desire to taste it. He could smell her getting hotter and hotter as she started to suck his cock, making sure to thoroughly stimulate him to the point where coherent speech was impossible. The demon in him created delicious images of her pussy for him every time he closed his eyes. It was dripping and clenching, begging for his cock to throb his hot seed inside her. He imagined how pink and swollen she'd be after he ate her out, cumming in his mouth uncontrollably.

His nostrils flared and he tackled his wife to the other side of the bed, their bodies now diagonal. The sheets were kicked untidy in a heated frenzy as the couple began wrestling for dominance. Kagome tried grinding against him, trying to get him to submit to her balmy center. But Kouga would have none of it; he pinned her to the bed and teased her puffy, wet folds with his cock. He watched her lustfully, his mouth open as he panted. She gasped and closed her eyes, arching into him. She said his name softly, and he nearly fucked her senseless right then.

He unpinned her and began to kiss her neck, licking it and sucking at her pulse. She moaned and her hands went up to feel his back, cradling him to her. Kouga slowly slid down her, stopping to kiss her nipples softly before giving each a gentle suck. He slid down her stomach, stopping at her right hip. His mouth wrapped around Kagome's ticklish spot right on the edge of her hip, and he licked her. She bit her lip, her hands sliding up to the sides of his head. Her fingers ran through his bangs, and Kouga ripped his hair tie out so that she could feel his scalp. Her nails slowly clawed through his thick black hair and he moaned softly. He bit down on her spot, moaning at the taste of the small amount her fruity blood entering his mouth. Kagome hissed, yanking at his hair. She started to buck slowly, wordlessly suggesting she wanted him to taste her. He lapped at the spot he bit, soothing it with his tongue. He started toward her center, his tongue eagerly awaiting her hot juices. He began to salivate, the beast in him wishing he would just dine on her selfishly. Her sticky sweet scent filled his nose as he spread her lips apart, a pleasurable shudder running through his spine as he did so. He let out a low groan at the sight of her soaked cunt, fervently waiting for his tongue.

"Oh, God… Kouga, please," Kagome breathed, her eyes closed tight as she rolled her hips toward him.

He couldn't take it anymore. In a flash, his mouth was on her. His skilled lips and tongue massaged her clit in the most intensely erotic way, and Kagome could do nothing but tremble and kick as her husband mercilessly pleasured her. He gripped her thighs, his whole body moving in time with his mouth. He filled with lust at the taste of her sweetness, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer before he'd be inside her. The beast in him growled with approval at this thought, the overwhelmingly arousing images it had caused in Kouga's mind now starting to ease a bit.

Kagome panted loudly, gasping as Kouga continued to lick and eat her. Her hands were clenched tight in his hair, pulling at his scalp. She moaned; an orgasm was not far out of reach. Kouga stuck two of his thick fingers inside her and she cried out in pleasure, riding the first intense orgasm he coaxed out of her. Kouga took his mouth off her, not wanting to over-stimulate her. He gently curved his fingers inside her, his other hand rubbing her thigh soothingly. Her hips and legs trembled for a few moments, and then she relaxed. Her panting slowed and she closed her eyes, her hands coming off Kouga's head.

He smirked at her, loving that she'd cum so hard for him right off the bat. He lowered his head between her legs again, gently lapping at her juicy opening. He moaned at the fresh juices she'd dribbled out now tempting his taste buds for even more. He told himself to keep calm and not to rush. His tongue entered her, stroking her walls. The gathered hot juices on his tongue made Kouga throb uncontrollably. He reached down below and started to stroke himself as he licked his wife gently. He sighed with pleasure as his hand squeezed around himself, eagerly anticipating the feel of her wet, tight walls around him. He began to enthusiastically lick her swollen slit, pushing her thighs back with his forearm. Kagome's fists clenched in the sheets, and she gasped desperately for air. Pleasure radiated throughout her, and she quaked softly beneath Kouga's tongue. Her walls fluttered in delightful pleasure, her outer lips swelling pink and full.

Kagome bit her lip, trying her hardest not to cry out loudly. She occasionally made little noises, and she shook as she got closer and closer to a very high edge that was sure to cause a -if not several- powerful orgasm. "Mmn, Kouga," she squeaked quietly. "You're so good…"

The sound of his name coming as a pleasured sigh from her lips made him stroke his cock harder. He licked her even more harshly, coaxing louder noises out of her. His cock throbbed, begging to enter her and end its torture. Kouga let go of himself and used both his hands to push her thighs back, his face never leaving her hot pussy. He spread her thighs apart, pushing them farther back. Kagome started to let out blissful, feminine-sounding grunts as she got closer to the edge.

"A-Ah!" she groaned softly. Her skin glistened with a light sheen of sweat, and she felt her body's heat as she ran her hands up and down herself, grasping at her breasts and nipples. She closed her eyes and arched her back, feeling the both cool and warm dampness on the sheets below her. She was going to cum. Hard. "_Oh, Kouga,_" she breathed, barely heard over Kouga's own murmurs of pleasure. "_Don't stop…"_

Kouga moaned into her, sucking on her clit extremely hard and rushing his tongue across it. Her cries became louder and louder, and he wondered just how hard she was going to cum for him. A moment later, she screamed with ecstasy. Her body shook uncontrollably, and her pussy overflowed with juices, squirting a tiny gentle stream onto Kouga's face. It dripped over his lips, and he licked the sweetness off. He watched her opening contract, now kneeling with his hand back on his cock. Her pussy glistened with her sweet-smelling juices, and it still filled Kouga's nose. He stroked himself hard, gently bringing his finger to Kagome's opening and sliding it inside. He slid another inside and watched her as she continued to cum, her eyes closed and her lips parted in a quiet moan. When she relaxed and opened her eyes, Kouga took his fingers out of her, tasting the fresh, hot juices she'd made.

Kagome watched him lick his fingers, her hand coming down to touch herself. She covered her wet center with her hand and rubbed it gently, staring at her husband lustfully. She watched him stroke himself for her, his cock flushed and ready to explode. She licked her lips, tasting the bit of sweat that had gathered above her upper lip. She sat up, crawling toward him and crouched at his cock. She took it in her mouth as his hand went back down to stroke his shaft. She started sucking the head, her tongue working at him.

Kouga was in heaven. He groaned out loud and allowed his wife to take over pleasuring him. As her mouth went lower on his shaft and she started swallowing his cock, Kouga ran his fingers through her hair. He grimaced, and then threw his head back and moaned as her mouth started sucking him as hard as she could. She bobbed her head on him, stopping at the head to swirl her tongue around his tip. She would look up at him as she did this, the tip of her tongue flicking against the tiny sensitive hole at the head of his cock. A haze of lust fell over Kouga, blinding him as he fucked his wife's mouth. His groans became loud and frequent, and he felt himself get close to cumming.

"_Mm, mm_… I'm cumming… _fuck_…"

She licked his head and stroked his shaft, her hand squeezing hard around him. He roared loudly, howling up toward the ceiling as his seed spurted from him. Hot, white cum splattered across Kagome's chest and neck, and she closed her eyes and smiled sexily. Her hand slowed on him, and she gave him one last lick before her mouth retreated from him. He was still so hard and thick in her hands; she bit her lip and grinned mischievously at him.

He sighed and smiled, opening his eyes, "God damn, woman. You get me so hot."

She motioned for him to come lie with her, and he did. She lifted her leg, bending it at the knee so she could display herself for him.

"I know," she said giggling, touching his hand as he lay across from her. "You do the same to me, though. Even more so, I bet."

He smirked at her, "I doubt that." He pulled her to him, feeling their hot skin pressed against each other. "You, my lady, are much more of a temptation than I could ever be."

She bit her lip, feeling his still very hard erection pressing on her, "I think we're both tied for first." She looked up at him, "You're still hard."

He smirked again, his hand came down to touch himself, "Yeah, imagine that."

"I think we need to take care of it."

"Do you?"

"Oh, yes. It's very important. I still want you inside me. It's not good to remain like this, Kouga. I need you right now." She said the last part with poorly disguised desire.

"Oh?" he asked, climbing on top of her and running his fingers through her hair.

She nodded at him, putting her hands on his shoulders. He kissed her passionately, his tongue delving into her mouth. She ran her hands down his back, feeling his hot muscles moving underneath his skin. She stopped to grope his hard, perfect backside, grinning at him.

"Naughty girl," he said, smiling into her lips. He sat up and sat with his legs bent and slightly apart. "Come here." Kagome grinned and straddled his legs, feeling at her swollen lips with her fingers. As she lowered herself, the couple made noises in anticipation of the pleasure they were about to experience. Kouga held her hips steady as her opening took his tip in; he hissed and fought the urge to buck up inside her. She lowered herself even more, his cock filling her tight pussy. Kagome gasped and fell the rest of the way on him, making Kouga moan loudly.

"Oh, _baby,_" he breathed. He wrapped his arms around her waist and started moving his hips under her, making Kagome mewl with joy. Kouga closed his eyes, grunting. He had never been so happy to be inside her. He asked his wife, murmuring low into her ear, "Have you missed me?"

He hit a particularly sensitive spot inside Kagome and she threw her head back and cried out. She looked back down at him and smiled, "Oh, yes… I've missed you filling me like this." Her penetratingly lustful stare shook him down to the beast inside him, and it wanted to take over fucking her. She clung to him, crying out repeatedly as he thrust up against her special spot.

"I've missed fucking you from behind," he whispered into her ear. "Get on your knees."

She licked her lips, making sure he was watching her. She loved it when he commanded her, and she loved to be obstinate. She looked at him hungrily, "No."

His polished, sharp fangs flashed as he gave her a brief grin before going back into character, "Are you disobeying your alpha?" He smacked her ass, and then gripped it tight.

She gripped the hair at the back of his head, yanking it. Kouga let out a deep growl, highly aroused. "So what if I am?" she asked, yanking his hair again.

She found herself at the foot of the bed suddenly, Kouga's hand caressing her backside. She pushed it up in the air for him, and he growled in approval. She loved it when his demon side started to show even more, and she liked showing herself off to him when he felt more wild like this. He taunted her, his cock teasing her opening. She would rock back to try and get him to slide into her, but he would move himself away before she even touched him again. She whimpered at his teasing, and he chuckled softly.

"Don't disobey your alpha again, then."

She reached between her legs, opening herself up for him. "Please, Kouga. I need you."

His demon side had had it. _"Enough!"_ he shouted, and he shoved himself inside her.

Kagome cried out piercingly, collapsing on her forearms. He shoved himself deeper and deeper, repeatedly hitting her good spot inside. She shuddered in pleasure, her body becoming hotter and hotter. Kouga found himself extremely aroused, the demon inside him now raging inside his wife. He spanked her, causing her to ripple around his shaft. He growled loudly, pounding her. When she started to spasm around him, he sped up even more. Her cries became yelps and screams of pure bliss, and he knew she'd cum already.

"You like your alpha's cock, don't you?" Hearing her incoherent replies made him fill with pride. He smacked her ass again, causing her to again ripple around him. He moaned. "Mmn, you're getting me really hot again, Kagome." He started pant, his balls starting to tingle; he was done teasing her. He wanted his pleasure now. He leaned over her, fucking her madly. He grunted and growled, his cock ready to throb and cum inside her.

He closed his eyes, grabbing at her ass with both hands as he fucked her. His mouth opened and let out soft grunts that got closer together and more urgent. His hands came forward to close around hers; his body morphed over hers as he thrust into her. Her walls continued to pull in his cock, rippling around him in every direction as her seemingly endless orgasm continued.

"Oh, _fuck_… I'm c-cumming!"

Hot seed filled her and spilled out of her opening. His cock throbbed and twitched harshly, the pleasure so good it was crippling. His grunts and moans were loud, but they slowed after a few moments. He nuzzled his face into his wife's hair, smelling her delicious scent. He kissed her neck affectionately, giving one of her hands a soft squeeze. He didn't speak again until he felt her relax around him.

"So… what have we learned?" he asked in a mocking tone.

Kagome grinned, although Kouga couldn't see it through the curtain of her damp hair covering her face. "I think we both just learned not to go such a long time without sex."

He chuckled, "Well, that. But I was thinking more along the lines of obedience."

"Oh, then I haven't learned anything."

He playfully smacked her ass and rolled off her, "Then we need to work on that tomorrow. That's all we're doing."

She looked at him and giggled, climbing up to kiss him gently. When she pulled away, she looked at him affectionately, "I really have missed you, baby."

He cupped her cheek with one of his hands and smiled, "I know. I've missed you, too." He pulled her onto him, watching the television screen upside down as Kagome lay on top of him. Looking at the credits rolling on their television, he said, "Is that movie going to have an encore presentation?"

Kagome looked back at their bedside clock then at the TV, "I think so."

"Then come on," he said. He laid them both down at the head of the mattress, patiently waiting for the credits to finish and the movie to start back up. As he cuddled with his wife and smelled the room, full of his wife's scent, his scent, and the strong smell of their sex, Kouga felt his demonic instincts rest and relish in what they'd accomplished tonight. His eyelids began to get heavy as sleep threatened to claim him; he watched Kagome before his eyes closed, cuddling into him and watching the screen intently.

Both were fast asleep before the movie started again.

**()()()()()()()()()()**

_Alright, expect updates for Owl, Nightingale, and Hummingbird soon!  
><em>_I really hope you enjoyed!_

_Love you all!_

_Oddery_


End file.
